stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
319: Spike
Spike, A.K.A. Experiment 319, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire spines that make his victims goofy and stupid by decreasing the victim's intelligence by 99% when hit, leaving them only 1% clever for the next 48 hours. His one true place is hugging and thus taming truant experiments at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, after he is given protective armor to cover his silliness-inducing spines. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when a bottle of water spilled onto a stage and touched his pod. His effect wears off after 48 hours. When Lilo discovers Mertle cheating in the Ohana-Rama contest by getting the answers from Teresa, she uses 319 on Teresa to have her give Mertle completely silly answers. His episode also features these experiments: 110 Squeak, 613 Yaarp, 619 Splodyhead, 523 Slushy, 149 Bonnie, 150 Clyde, 032 Fibber, and 199 Nosy. Personality Spike is shown to be very troublesome, as his spines pose a dangerous threat to anyone pricked by them. However, he is not afraid to display emotion and can be seen shedding noisy tears when Pleakley hugged him during the therapy meeting. This not only rehabilitated Spike, but also motivated him to follow Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. method. Appearance Spike is a large dark blue porcupine-like experiment with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, black claws and a long tail. Special Abilities Spike can fire his spines like darts at targets. His quills also contain a venom that increases the victim's goofiness by 99% when struck, leaving them only 1% clever. He is able to roll into a ball and launch his spikes while spinning at incredibly high speeds. Weaknesses Spike is emotionally susceptible to hugging therapy, and his spines' goofiness-inducing effect only lasts for 48 hours. Stitch! Spike has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime including one instance with Hammerface (033), Babyfier (151), Link (251), and Woody (507). He was also used by Hämsterviel to try to sabotage a quiz competition. His abilities were modified in this episode so that he only reduces the victim's intelligence, and it can be magnified by squeezing his nose. It is shown that he has the ability to roll into a ball and launch his spikes while spinning at incredibly high speeds. Gallery screenCapture 28.01.13 17-57-38.jpg|Spike's experiment pod screenCapture 25.07.13 8-09-22.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-14-34.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-38-46.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-40-03.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-40-55.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-41-40.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-43-29.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-44-00.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-44-17.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-46-11.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-47-02.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-47-25.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-47-43.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-49-03.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-49-57.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-51-07.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-51-35.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-52-57.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-53-58.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-54-34.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-55-55.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-56-39.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-57-51.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-58-20.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-58-58.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-00-56.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-02-00.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-06-37.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 8-59-32.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 9-00-51.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-08-30.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-09-04.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 9-01-21.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 9-01-46.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 9-02-11.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-10-25.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 9-02-58.jpg screenCapture 24.06.13 16-05-01.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 11-27-14.jpg screenCapture 25.07.13 9-03-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-23-47.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-26-55.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-27-08.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-28-16.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-28-27.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-29-29.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-07-13.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-07-27.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-08-06.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-08-27.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-43.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-10-36.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 8-02-46.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-15.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-34.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-24-18.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-48-50.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-06-10.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-23.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-32.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-50.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-03.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-14.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-46.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-58.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 19-59-32.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-11.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-44.jpg|Spike chasing Nosy screenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-27.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-57.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-13.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-38.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-49.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-04-14.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 20-04-47.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-02-51.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-19.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-35.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-54.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-05-05.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-05-17.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-07-21.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-08-01.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-08-20.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-08-31.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-10-00.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-11-08.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-13-33.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-14-10.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-17-21.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-18-21.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-18-54.jpg|Spike crying screenCapture 24.09.13 21-19-40.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-22-27.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 21-22-40.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-12-47.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-11-01.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-11-10.jpg|Spike offering Lilo a hug screenCapture 08.05.13 1-14-00.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-14-41.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-15-41.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-16-18.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-17-10.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-18-12.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-07-51.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-08-52.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-10-21.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-23-03.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-27-17.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-13-17.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-19-37.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-20-00.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-20-38.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-21-28.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-31-16.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-29-27.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-29-53.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-30-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-21-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-22-26.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-22-14.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 1-34-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-22-55.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg screenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m17s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h11m16s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h45m46s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h12m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h46m21s53.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h09m28s211.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Spike.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-27-48.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-37-00.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-38-47.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-40-05.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-44-01.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 10-37-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-45-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-46-43.jpg ScreenCapture_28.02.13_8-47-56.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 1-29-25.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-53-28.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-50-38.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-51-18.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-02-42.jpg ScreenCapture_28.02.13_9-05-30.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-03-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-09-21.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-10-02.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-10-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-11-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 21-01-27.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-08-48.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-31-00.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-31-35.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-32-16.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-33-32.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-34-07.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-34-47.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-41-20.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 15-49-46.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 15-50-20.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-14-35.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-15-17.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-15-41.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-20-44.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-21-02.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-21-49.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-23-43.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-24-17.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-24-58.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-25-29.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-26-22.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-27-17.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-27-44.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-04-23.jpg panes55.jpg Trivia *When Jumba got pricked by one of Spike's spines, he didn't act goofy since he was already a genius, possibly indicating that people with very high IQs are not affected as much. *Unlike Spike, who is clearly a porcupine-like experiment, real-life porcupines cannot throw/shoot their quills, nor are their spines poisonous. *Spike's pod color is yellow. *Spike is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 319 Primary fuction: Makes victims act goofy and stupid". *In the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Spike's favorite type of sandwich is shish kebab euro. Category:Experiments Category:Males